Pea
Peas are projectiles that are fired by peashooting plants. The pea is the basic projectile in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Plants vs. Zombies 2, and Plants vs. Zombies Online. ''Therefore, a single pea is the base unit for measuring damage. Audio The sounds when the peas hit zombies. The sounds when pea-shooting plants shoot the peas. List of peashooting plants Plants vs. Zombies *Peashooter *Repeater *Threepeater *Split Pea *Snow Pea *Gatling Pea Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Peashooter *Sweet Pea *Beeshooter *Snow Pea *Ice Queen Pea *Flaming Pea *Repeater Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Peashooter *Repeater *Threepeater *Split Pea *Pea Pod *Snow Pea *Pea-nut *Fire Peashooter *Primal Peashooter *Gatling Pea (Peashooter and Repeater Plant Food) Plants vs. Zombies Online *Peashooter *Repeater *Threepeater *Gatling Pea (Peashooter and Repeater Plant Food) Pea projectiles Pea A normal pea can only be shot by Peashooters, Snow Peas and a Torchwood, Repeaters, Threepeaters, Split Peas, Gatling Peas, Pea Pods, and Pea-nuts. Each pea deals one normal damage shot to zombies. Frozen pea A frozen pea can be shot by Snow Peas. Each deals one normal damage shot to zombies and it will also slow down zombies. The slowing effect can be removed by fire peas, Jalapenos, Snapdragon's attack, flaming peppers lobbed by Pepper-pult, and Flame Mushroom's attack (and in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, Cherry Bombs will also remove the slowing effect). A frozen pea will become a normal pea after passing through a Torchwood but will become a fire pea if it passes by another Torchwood. However, in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, fire peas will not remove the slowing effect. Fire pea Fire peas are normal peas that have passed through a Torchwood. They can also be fired by Flaming Peas and Fire Peashooters. Each fire pea does the equivalent of two normal damage shots to its target, with a small splash effect with a damage of 0.7 normal damage shot. Fire peas do not do splash damage in Plants vs. Zombies 2. In Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, fire peas can "thaw out" slowed zombies and a frozen pea that passes through a Torchwood will turn into a regular pea. In Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, fire peas break the Ice Block Zombie's ice block in one hit. It also breaks a Barrel Zombie's barrel in one hit. Napalm pea When the player puts Plant Food on a Torchwood in Plants vs. Zombies 2, the fire will turn into napalm. Every pea passing through the upgraded Torchwood will become napalm peas, dealing three normal damage shots of damage instead of two or one. Like fire peas in Plants vs. Zombies 2, they lack splash damage. Ultra napalm pea When the player puts Plant Food on a costumed Torchwood in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, the fire will become purple. When a pea passes through the Torchwood, it will turn into a ultra napalm pea, dealing four normal damage shots. Giant pea If the player feeds Plant Food to a Pea Pod, it will shoot five of these which each deal 20 damage, doing 100 damage in total. Giant fire pea These peas deal 40 damage, and are formed by a giant pea passing a Torchwood. Since 5 giant fire peas are shot at a time, it will do 200 damage, enough to kill even Gargantuars in one effect. Giant napalm pea These peas do 60 damage and are very strong. They are formed by a giant pea passing a Napalm Torchwood. Since five big napalm peas are shot at a time, they deal 300 damage in total. Big pea If the player feeds Plant Food to a Repeater or Split Pea, it will shoot one of these at the end. It deals 30 damage. Big fire pea These peas deal 60 damage, and are formed by a big pea passing a Torchwood. Big napalm pea These peas do 90 damage and are very strong that are formed by a big pea passing a Napalm Torchwood. Candy pea Candy peas are the projectiles fired by Sweet Peas. They resemble circular mints, and deal 1.4 normal damage shots. Bee Bees are the projectiles fired by Beeshooters. They deal twice the damage as regular peas. Ice pellet Shot by the Ice Queen Pea, the VIP version of Snow Pea. It deals 0.5 more damage than a frozen pea and is twice as strong as a normal pea. Additionally, it slows down the target zombie. Technically this projectile deals the same damage as a Bee, but also slows down the target. ZomBotany pea Peashooter Zombies and Gatling Pea Zombies from ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2 fire peas. They are just normal peas. They hit plants for half the damage of a bite. Plants that are short enough (Puff-shroom, Sun-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Spikeweed and Spikerock) will not be hit by them. Hypnotized ZomBotany pea In the iOS versions of Plants vs. Zombies, when Peashooter Zombies and Gatling Pea Zombies are hypnotized by a Hypno-shroom, they can shoot peas that attack other zombies. This does not apply in any other version of the game, including the Android version. Pea boulder A pea boulder is shot by Primal Peashooters and they deal 2.5 normal damage shots. They also stun zombies temporary and have a chance to push back zombies. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies ProjectilePea.png|Pea Hypnotized Pea.png|Hypnotized pea from a hypnotized Peashooter Zombie PeaDS.png|Pea in the Nintendo DS version PVZ1 Pea concept.png|Pea from the Alpha version ProjectileSnowPea.png|Frozen pea DS Pea2.png|Frozen pea in the Nintendo DS version PVZ1 Snow Pea concept.png|Frozen pea from the Alpha version FirePea.png|Fire pea DS Fireball.png|Fire pea in the Nintendo DS version Plants vs. Zombies Adventures PvZAPea.PNG|Pea Little Minty.png|Candy pea Slightly Minty.png|Frozen pea VERY MINTY.png|Ice pellet Not so minty.png|Fire pea BEEZY MINT.png|Bee Plants vs. Zombies 2 Pea PVZ2.jpg|Pea BigPea.jpg|Big pea Giant Pea2.png|Giant pea Snowz Pea.png|Frozen pea Fire Pea PvZ2.png|Fire pea Big Fire Pea.png|Big fire pea Giant Fire Pea.png|Giant fire pea Napalm Pea.png|Napalm pea Big Napalm Pea.png|Big napalm pea Giant Napalm Pea.png|Giant napalm pea Pea 2.png|Pea without background Big Pea.png|Big pea without background big napalm pea without background.png|Big napalm pea without background ATLASES FIREPEAEFFECTS 1536 00 PTX.png|All fire pea types PrimalPeaProjectile.png|Pea boulder ATLASES LEVELCOMMON 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites of peas alongside various environment modifiers fghfghfghfg.png|Ultra napalm pea Kick Ass.png|Ultra napalm pea without background Other AllPeashooters PvZ1.png|All peashooting plants in ''Plants vs. Zombies AllPeashooters PvZA.png|All peashooting plants in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures AllPeashooters PvZ2.png|Most peashooting plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Fire Peashooter is in its beta style) MostPeashooters.PNG|A defense using mostly peashooting plants Trivia *The pea is incredibly big, slightly bigger than the size of a zombie's hand. *It is unknown how the Gatling Pea and Threepeater can fire peas without their mouths bulging, assholes used to shoot peas from them is much smaller than other peashooting plants. *Beeshooter is similar to most peashooting plants, but it shoots bees instead of peas. **Sweet Pea is similar, having the appearance of a peashooting plant, but doesn't shoot peas. *The strongest pea is the big napalm pea, dealing 90 normal damage shots, which is the same damage an instant-kill deals. **On the contrary, the normal pea is the weakest pea, dealing only one normal damage shot. *Peas spawn slightly behind the mouths of peashooting plants. *A giant pea is bigger than a big pea, but deals less damage. *The normal pea was made smaller in 5.6.1 update. ru:Горошина Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition